ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Videl
How Videl joined the Tourney Videl was born in Age 756. Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. On May 7 of Age 767, when she was 11, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Her mother left Mr. Satan and their daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the two of them in their family. But they have got loads of servants. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible. After giving birth to Pan, Videl prepared to retire from fighting. But a sage named Irene hopes to bring her out to the battlefield one last time. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Videl has her right fist down and her elft fist up. After the announcer calls her name Videl flies towards the camera and three turning punches saying "I'll show you a thing or two!" Special Moves First Trike (Neutral) First, Videl says "How about..." and charges at the opponent shouting "...this!". Then, she delivers a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face inflicting a high amount of damage. Hawk Arrow (Side) Videl crouches down and summons a blue aura around her, then, she charges at the opponent and delivers a destructive punch to send them away, with the blue aura around her resembling a hawk's wings. It is also possible to charge the attack by holding B down for a second, and then the aura will disappear for a moment, and electricity will appear in Videl's hands. After the second is over, every thing goes as normal, Videl charging the opponent, only inflicting much greater damage. Kick-Slap (Up) First, Videl points her finger forward and says "That's what I'm talking about!" as she jumps up and roundhouse kicks the opponent. Then, she both side and roundhouse kicks the opponent before front kicking them away, inflicting a great deal of damage. Head Scissors Rush (Down) As she says "No holding back this time!", Videl kicks the opponent, grabs the opponent's head with her legs, and throws them back. Next, she delivers an elbow hit to their back. Finally, Videl delivers a sweep kick, inflicting a high amount of damage. Eagle Kick (Hyper Smash) Videl hits her opponent three times causing moderate damage. She then performs a knee strike, then a left-legged front kick, and finally a right-legged roundhouse kick that sends the opponent away, with an enormous amount of damage inflicted. Videl Rush (Final Smash) As she says "You're persistent!", Videl charges at the opponent and hook kicks them in the face. Then, she turns around and elbows the opponent before backing away and moving back in to deliver a powerful barrage of punches in their stomach. Finally, Videl elbows and uppercuts the opponent before shouting, "End of the line!" as she knees the opponent in the chin, inflicting a great deal of damage. Bonus Costumes > VidelKanzenban.png|White Shirted Videl fightvidel.jpg|Fight! Videl Videl2013.png|Battle of the Gods Videl White Shirted Videl Videl's first Bonus Costume is based on what she wore in Satan City in the Great Saiyaman Saga. To unlock, one must win 30 matches with Videl. After the 30th victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've opened up Videl's old white shirt and pigtails! Very cute!" Then, highlight Videl and press Minus. Fight! Videl Videl's second Bonus Costume is based on what she wore in the aftermath of the World Tournament Saga in Dragon Ball Z. To unlock, one must clear Hit the Fire Barrels level 2 with Videl. After the barrels are destroyed, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Videl's got her Fight! shirt ready for battle!" Then, highlight Videl and press Minus twice. Battle of the Gods Videl Videl's third Bonus Costume is based on the outfit she wore in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. To unlock, one must cancel Videl's Hyper Smash into her Final Smash fifteen times successfully. After the fifteenth Hyper-Final Smash cancellation, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Even as a parent, Videl's still fighting in her Battle of the Gods getup!" Then, highlight Videl and press Minus thrice. Victory Animations #Videl first has her arms crossed, then lowers her left hand and sets her right on on her waist daring "You still wanna continue?!" #Videl brings her elbows back saying "I did it!" then jumps with an arm raised and a giggle, then points her left fist forward. #Videl drops her heel, then does two uppercuts, then does a back kick and punches straight saying "This is all thanks to Gohan!" On-Screen Appearance Videl flies to her starting point and says "Okay, let's get started!" Trivia *Videl's rival is one of the Seven Sages from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, Irene. *Videl shares her Japanese voice actress with Gardevoir and Pelipper. *Videl shares her French voice actress with Alexandra, Levy McGarden, Farore, Rogue and Emi Yusa. *Videl shares her German voice actress with Red Proton, Sandy Duncan, Bonne Jenet, Ensign Anastasia Targus and Kimpossible. *Videl shares her Arabic voice actress with Sleeping Beauty, Francesca Lucchini, Laki Olietta, Stephen, Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton, Carl Clover, Dead Master and Aoi Umenokoji. *Videl shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Makoto Nanaya, Dorothy the Dinosaur and Hokuto. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume